Serving The Emperor
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Gaspard and F!Trevelyan celebrate his ascension to the throne. A smutty one-shot.


The peace talks came to an end at Halamshiral; Celene lay dead on the palace floor, slain by his sister Duchess Florianne no less, and the elf, Ambassador Briala was executed for treason.

Finally, Gaspard de Chalons claimed what was rightfully his, the throne which had evaded his grasp and that Celene kept from him by outplaying him at the great Game. Now he was the Emperor of Orlais, all thanks to Inquisitor who aiding him in securing the throne.

The Inquisitor swirled her wine around in its glass, a blush visible on the youngest Trevelyan's cheeks. She raised her glass, her eyes wide as she watched the Emperor from above the rim, "A toast to you, Gaspard."

She was somewhat drunk Gaspard knew, but it hadn't hindered her in finding enough information to condemn Celene and Briala, or her ability to talk evidently. He clinked their glasses together a gentle chime filling the room, "And to you, Inquisitor Trevelyan. This success was mostly your doing."

"Mostly?" The Inquisitor chuckled, it was extremely feminine in pitch and showed her youth. She placed her glass down on a nearby table and sashayed over towards the Emperor. "Your Imperial Majesty, I think you'll find _I_ did all the work while you refreshed yourself on the punch." She took the wine glass from his fingers delicately, lust brimming in her emerald eyes. A nail nipped the flesh on his jawline, her eyes followed the digit along his rough skin. "Perhaps we can celebrate your ascension to the throne in other ways apart from getting inebriated. If you'd care to entertain me, your Majesty."

It was no surprise; they had been flirting all night, it was in Gaspard's nature but the young Inquisitor had pursued him in equal measure, to his pleasant surprise. This was the heat between them finally coming to the boil. He brushed a gloved thumb over her raspberry lips, "Perhaps, but tell me, my dear, how will you please the Emperor of Orlais?" The words felt undeniably good as they rolled off his tongue.

Amusement now twinkled in the Inquisitor's eyes. She licked her lips seductively then carefully removed one of Gaspard's gloves and took one of his thick fingers into her hot mouth. She sucked the tip tightly then pushed down by the second knuckle letting Gaspard's mind do the rest of the work, while she watched him carefully from behind long lashes.

The Emperor smirked while the Inquisitor's mouth took his finger in deeper, her eyes still firmly locked with his. He added another already imagining her lips wrapped around the head of his member. "Alright, my dear. I shall entertain your wishes," He held her chin firmly, "Satisfy me and I shall give you a night you will not forget."

Gracefully the Trevelyan went down onto her knees before the Emperor. She was fully aware of the arousal pooling between her legs and the throbbing that had been plaguing her most of the night. She met Gaspard's lustful gaze evenly as he opened his pants and freed his half-erect member.

She took his length in her hand, his member responding and stiffening further. Her emerald eyes dilated as she stroked Gaspard, his length gradually growing under her deft touch, "It seems _every_ part of you is impressive."

Fingers tangled in her red locks and encouraged her head forward wanting to feel the tightness of the Trevelyan's throat. "Did you expect any less?" He asked with a roguish grin.

Her tongue danced around the deep pink head of his member teasingly, tasting his salty pre-cum then dipped down to lick his full length. A hand continued stroked him to his full size while the other caressed his balls.

Gaspard sighed applying pressure to the Inquisitor's scalp, it was more than enough of a hint; her mouth enveloped the tip, raspberry lips easing the skin back as he pushed into her mouth. "That's it, my dear," Gaspard encouraged, "Let the Emperor of Orlais fuck your pretty mouth." His hips began moving on their own accord, rocking into her mouth slowly.

His thick accented voice sent shivers down the Inquisitor's spine, she closed her eyes and sucked him with added determination. Lady Trevelyan's legs spread a little on their own and she resisted the urge to pleasure herself, her nub aching painfully for attention.

"Look at me," His voice commanded and she fixed gazes with him. The pearls of his teeth were showing now. Using his thumbs he opened her mouth wide and tilted the Inquisitor's head to the side, her red locks cascading down like a bloody waterfall. "Show me how much you want me." He rocked into her mouth faster now, sometimes hitting the back of her throat.

The Inquisitor's eyes were becoming glassy as she fought hard to suppress her gag reflex. Gaspard seemed oblivious to her struggle and continued to claim her mouth, pushing deeper into her slick, narrow throat with every thrust.

His groans became increasingly guttural along with the deepening of his thrusts, his nails threatening to leave dents in the Inquisitor's scalp. He forced himself in all the way, until the Inquisitor's lips were pressed against his pelvis. Unlike before he did not pull back, he held Lady Trevelyan's head firmly in place, taking pleasure in her throat muscles contracting around him.

Tears strained the Inquisitor's cheeks and stars blurred the edge of her vision as she fought against his grip, only another few seconds away from being sick, or passing out. He released her and the Inquisitor pulled back sharply gasping for air, but still throbbing. In the middle of ragged breaths Gaspard stroked his length and gently tapped it against one of her flushed cheeks. The Inquisitor stroked him again and sucked the head cautiously, fearing he would plow into her mouth once again.

He didn't, Gaspard allowed Lady Trevelyan to stroke him until he was on the verge of climaxing before he took over. He stroked himself at rapid speed, his breathing erratic, a hand tangled in her hair holding her head in place.

With a groan he released his seed on to her face and into her open mouth. The Inquisitor's tongue caught most of his semen, her eyes fixated on his face as he came. Another stroke followed by a squeeze from the Inquisitor forced the last drops of his cum on to her pink cum-splattered tongue. She swirled it around on her tongue.

His eyes were dark with desire but his tone was one of humor, " Don't play with your food. Swallow it."

Like an obedient elven servant, albeit a happy one, Lady Trevelyan swallowed all his seed in one audible gulp, and then proceeded to stick out her tongue to show there was none left.

Gaspard's smile was surprisingly warm as he wiped some of his stray seed from a reddened cheek. He offered the gathered semen to Lady Trevelyan on a finger, which she sucked with fervor. Extending the same hand out Gaspard helped the Inquisitor to her feet with one swift jerk of his arm.

She moved forward as if to kiss him but pulled away the the last possible second, her warm breath -which carried the sent of spiced wine- caressed his face. Lady Trevelyan began undoing the buttons on her outfit slowly, _painfully _slowly. She could feel Gaspard's icy eyes boring into her as she undressed, each button that popped open revealing more pale freckled flesh. She wanted to be exposed, she wanted to bare everything to him, and have him want her all the more for it. Eventually she turned around easing her trousers and undergarments over her hips. They traveled down her creamy thighs until the clothing hooked around her knees.

Bending over at desk, Gaspard could she everything Lady Trevelyan had to offer. Arousal glistened her nether lips and her puckered opening, small threads of the sweet fluid trailed down between the woman's thighs and a damp patch was clear in her smalls.

She chewed her bottom lip, arching further over the desk so her erect nipples brushed the wood as her breasts swung freely. Reaching back she spread herself open with two hands, one firmly on each cheek. A sweet gasp escaped her lips as the air cooled her throbbing core, with a husky voice she begged him, "Take me, Gaspard. Take me like a mabari bitch in heat."

Gaspard licked his lips eagerly and approached her, his arousal quickly returning. The Inquisitor's back arched, like a cat begging to be petted, to greet one of his hands as it trailed down her freckled back, his fingertips brushing her spine. "Before I fuck you, I'm going to taste your fruit. I trust it will be as... juicy as it looks."

The Inquisitor moaned at Gaspard's breath caressing her heat in steady waves. With a shake of her behind she urged him, begged him. "Please don't tease me."

Gaspard's gold half-mask fell to the marble floor with a loud clang, he spread her lips and examined her opening. She appeared to be tight, he doubted she would be able to accommodate his width easily. So tentatively he pushed a finger into her slick hole, the digit met little resistance, her walls clamped around him.

"Mmmnnngh." Lady Trevelyan was still gnawing her bottom lip while Gaspard began working her core with a single finger. It wasn't enough and she began rocking back to meet his thrusts until another finger penetrated her. "Ahh!"

"Like that do you?" Behind the Inquisitor's round behind Gaspard smirked devilishly. "How about this?" He pushed back the hood of her swollen nub and flicked his tongue against it, his fingers still buried in her core.

Once, "Ahh," Twice, "Ohh," Thrice, "Sweet Maker!" The Inquisitor ground against the Emperor's face desperately needing release. "Please, Gaspard, make me come."

Gaspard licked her greedily, her taste sweet on his lips as he continued to plunge fingers into her core. Gaspard stopped when Lady Trevelyan legs began to quiver and her walls began to clamp down so tightly on his fingers he feared they would break off. He rose to his feet, his member brushing between her lips and catching desire on its head.

The Inquisitor panted and rocked back against his hard length, craning her neck round so she could look at him. She watched with hungry eyes, moaning loudly as his member slid between her cheeks, Gaspard squeezing them together to heighten his pleasure. "Please, take me." She begged shamelessly.

The Emperor brought a hand down on one of her cheeks, the skin flushing scarlet, before he gave the other the same treatment. Lady Treveylan moaned from her toes, arching her back, and he repeated the action showing the pearls of his teeth. He moved his member down. He slid his length up and down her slick folds before finding and prodding her waiting entrance.

Lady Treveylan craned round and locked eyes with him, "Please, your Majesty." He pushed against her a little bit but did not enter, the smirk he wore only served to arouse the Inquisitor further. "Please. I _need_ you to fuck me."

A smile nearly split Gaspard's face, "Well, when you put it that way. Who I am to deny the Herald of Andraste?" With that he gripped her buttocks and pushed the head of his member in, it entered her with an almost pop as her ring of resistance gave way for his member. A low moan of 'yes' reach his ears as he pushed into her depths. Lady Trevelyan managed to take around half his length into her heat before a hand pushed back against his thigh signalling she could not handle anymore. He spanked her, gradually building up the pace and depth in between slaps.

The Inquisitor cried out every time Gaspard brought a hand down, it sent waves of pleasurable pain which directly struck her nub. Her nails began to dig into the desk, her breasts now crushed against the plane of wood, her nipples being rubbed roughly as Gaspard thrust into her. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Gaspard stopped spanking and his lips found her back. He kissed softly, even passionately at first, the pecks trailing up her spine and scattered between her shoulders. His teeth found their target and sunk deep into a freckled shoulder without a hint of sympathy for the pain it would cause. His hands reached around and groped her chest painfully. He tweaked the nipples savagely while crushing Lady Trevelyan's breasts together, her moans grew higher in pitch, her legs coming together.

The Inquisitor's orgasm hit shortly after Gaspard's fingers released a nipple and found her erect nub. He stroked it roughly while she moaned for him, her back arching against his muscular frame. "I-I'm c-coming." The Inquisitor clamped down around Gaspard's member, but still he fiercely tried to thrust into her until he reached his climax, and his hot seed painted her walls.

The Emperor panted on top of the Inquisitor, sweating beading on his brow and blurring his vision, his member still twitching inside her as the last of his seed spilled out, her walls practically milking him for all he had.

"How..." Lady Trevelyan panted, "How did you _do_ that?"

He smirked, placing a sweet kiss on her bloodied back, "It comes with age, my dear." He eased out of her slowly, a mix of seed and arousal dripping out her gaping hole and landing on the tiles below. With a flick the last of his member the last of his seed landed on a scarlet buttock.

The Inquisitor turned slowly, legs feeling like jelly and leaned back against the desk still recovering her breath. She took in his features now that he didn't have his mask on; they were sharp, just like him. "You're very handsome man, Gaspard." The Inquisitor said warmly, a smile spreading across her lips.

"And you are a beautiful woman."

There was a silence between them, both of them simply looking at each other. It was the Inquisitor who broke it and spoke again, although very quietly, "I would very much like to do this again. If you are willing."

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" Gaspard asked with a chuckle.

The Inquisitor gave a lopsided smile, and Gaspard thought she still looked beautiful. "You are an Emperor worth serving... I would like to be the one to do that." Gaspard arched a brow. "I'm not meaning marriage, or even a relationship," The Inquisitor said as matter of fact, "but I will admit, I'd like a man both strong in strength, and character, to warm my bedside on occasion." She bent down and fetched his mask from the floor.

The Inquisitor's gaze was warm on the Emperor as she fastened his mask back onto his face, and Gaspard found himself melt a little. "We shall see, Lady Trevelyan."


End file.
